


Confessions

by MarsThePanda00



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Matchmaker Seventeen trying to get the two together, Oblivious Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsThePanda00/pseuds/MarsThePanda00
Summary: Person A looks up different ways to hint that they love Person B by using methods from the internet. But Person B doesn’t take the hint and something ends up going wrong. After so many tries, Person A musters up the courage to confess. Person B thinks until they finally get it.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 6





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Happy SEVENTEEN DAY EVERYONE!!!!!!!! OUR 13 BOYS HAVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR 5 YEARS I'M SO HAPPY FOR THEM TT.TT Anyways I want to celebrate by uploading a multiple chapter series for them and for us!

Jihoon sighs seeing his attempt to secretly flirt with, what the members like to call his _Obvious_ crush on their adorable hyperactive leader of the Performance Unit stated by no one other than Seungkwan.

“Why don’t you just look up on the internet on how to flirt? It might help you out even just a little bit,” he says while rummaging through their pantry for snacks.

Jihoon looks up at Seungkwan in surprise.

**_Why didn’t he think of that?!_ **

“Seungkwan you’re a genius!”

* * *

Jihoon rushes up the stairs to his room endless scenarios running into his head about how to confess to Soonyoung and prove to the others that he can confess and not just chicken out like they usually witness on stage, with fans, and even offstage away from prying eyes waiting for the next big thing.

_Just you wait. I’ll make sure Soonyoung gets my message across._

He booted up his computer as he sat down in his rolling gaming chair humming a tune that he recognizes as he smiled silently to himself

> _"No matter how much you hide it_
> 
> _You know you can't hide it forever_
> 
> _So we can smile together"_

“I hope this works because this might be my last chance to confess before the others do it for me.”

Going on Google, he clicks the search tab and with newfound confidence he begins his quest to subtly express to the dance leader about his feelings he had harbored over the years. He began to type _How to hint at your crush_ , and began scrolling through the endless articles whether useful or not, he’s willing to try anything.

**_I really do hope this works… or else I'm screwed._ **

He stops by a random article in WikiHow titled “How to Hint In Someone That You Like Them” and stops taking a deep breath before going ahead and reading what the article has in store for him.

He looks at the first step of the article, 

> _Step 1: Talk with them_

**_Easy enough right…?_ ** ****

_To Be Continued..._

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be up as soon as I can. Please be patient. I try to work as fast as I can cause it's between my school scheduling. TvT


End file.
